


i’m broken but i’m happy

by marshall_line



Category: 2PM (Band), f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>джессике двадцать.</p><p>тэён говорит: <i>цвети</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’m broken but i’m happy

джессике одиннадцать. 

(пока что никто не называет её джессика. просто суён. _суённи_ , суён-а)

она держит маленькую сучжон за правую руку, мама — за левую. они идут по магазину. жизнь как жизнь, она даже толком не началась. всё впереди, всё будет; ей незачем думать о том, что дальше, когда ей так мало лет. за неё думают мама, папа, а. сучжонни надо оберегать и защищать, — всё, что джессика понимает в одиннадцать. остальное не имеет значения.

их останавливает мужчина, говорит, что он представитель развлекательной компании. он смотрит на сучжонни, предлагает пройти ей (шестилетней) прослушивание, потому что она такая _красивая_ , она уже _подходит_. джессика сжимает крошечную ручку сучжонни крепче, мама ему отказывает. слишком маленькая она, рано ещё. возьмите суённи. и её берут, почему нет, но.

в одиннадцать джессика понимает ещё кое-что: её не выбрали (не заметили) первой, потому что первой она не будет никогда. 

джессика не умеет петь, не умеет танцевать. 

её учат с нуля, её (тем, чем (кем?) она станет в итоге) создают с нуля.

и даже если сейчас, только сейчас её не сильно это волнует, ведь она ребёнок и ей, в общем-то, нравится учиться, джессика знает:

весь мир против тебя и неважно, сколько тебе лет.

 

джессике тринадцать.

она много улыбается, много старается. у неё есть друзья, у неё есть что-то, что называют детским счастьем. сучжонни растёт и становится серьёзней, чем она бывает обычно. джессика вспоминает мамино _рано ещё_ и применяет его почти ко всему, что происходит с ней или с другими.

рано ещё грустить, рано ещё знать, что такое быть грустной без причины.

в тринадцать джессика решает жить позитивно.

и это решение позже спасёт её не один раз, а. пока хёён делится какой-то из своих многочисленных шуток, и джессика смеётся.

как ребёнок, которому нравится жизнь. и всё вокруг. 

 

джессике пятнадцать.

она резко _не_ взрослеет и ничего, что показывают в кино, с ней не случается. ей пятнадцать, ей не нужны приключения, ей не нужны проблемы.

у неё только-только получилось признать _себя_.

у неё только-только получилось показать, что она что-то может.

джессика поёт, джессика танцует. не идеально, не так, как от неё хотят, но. всё же так, как она теперь умеет, а. она умеет. и потом будет лучше.

не всех—

 _лучше себя самой_.

джессика впервые задумывается над тем, что она хочет. мысли так ни к чему её и не приводят, а. чуть погодя их знакомят с новыми трэйни: хван миён ( _тиффани_ ), ким тэён. они попадают в sm почти одновременно. и, конечно, это во многом помогает им подружиться. тэён ходит за тиффани тенью, немного сгорбленной и такой. грустной. _рано ещё_ , рано тебе, не стоит.

тиффани становится лучшим другом всем и сразу. первые пару лет после дебюта она будет казаться фанатам очень застенчивой. ей говорят: это залог к всеобщей любви, продолжай. а потом она перестанет, и никто не будет против. это же тиффани. она ярче всех алмазов.

джессика тоже с ней дружит. они обе из калифорнии. здорово, когда есть с кем поговорить на английском, но. они настолько разные, — джессика не всегда чувствует себя с ней комфортно. тиффани ярче алмазов, тиффани громче сирен. и она не знает, что такое личное пространство.

с остальными проще, а.

 _тэён_.

она (пока что) ниже джессики на полголовы, тоньше в два раза (и это то, что с годами не поменяется) и. она _поёт_. очень красиво и очень грустно.

большую часть времени она проводит, если не с тиффани, то одна, сидя чуть поодаль ото всех, слушая музыку. в такие моменты она кажется меньше, чем она есть. тэён напоминает джессике её маленькую сучжон. только сучжонни, когда _онни_ рядом, светится, а. тэён в серых облаках.

однажды во время перерыва они сидят кругом, играют в _толкни в бок ближнего своего локтем и передай следующем_ у или как-то так. это почему-то смешно. в пятнадцать всё смешно. юри толкает джессику слишком сильно и не туда, куда надо, потому что она квон юри. джессика валится на спину, потому что она джессика и она устала. позже её будут называть ленивой, она будет обливаться потом и делать всё в два раза усерднее, но это не помешает людям (до которых ей нет дела) тыкать ей под нос моменты, когда она даёт слабину. но. это — это _позже_ , а. 

сейчас она валится на спину и остаётся лежать на полу, повернувшись на (ушибленный, благодаря квон юри) бок. ещё немного и она уснёт, как. её волос касаются (случайно) рукой. джессика смотрит вверх и—

вместо потолка перед ней лицо тэён.

она сидела за их кругом, джессика помнит. и, конечно, тэён слушает музыку. они задумчиво смотрят друг на друга. джессика забирает у неё один наушник. там играет что-то вроде _я хочу танцевать с кем-то, кто меня любит_.

это весёлая песня, хотя по словам и не скажешь, но. улыбка на лице джессики появляется непроизвольно. тэён удивляется, а. после улыбается в ответ. очень ярко, очень глупо. оказывается у неё есть ямочка и улыбка при этом у неё совершенно кривая. сердце джессики заходится в бешеном ритме, потому что. _красиво_. как все песни, которые тэён уже успела спеть.

джессике пятнадцать и всё, чего она хочет, сводится к одному:

пусть тэён улыбается так всегда.

(хотя бы мне)

 

джессике семнадцать.

она целует тэён, и её мир (до конца ещё не сформировавшийся) подкашивается, как чужие хрупкие коленки. они хрупкие и они тёплые, потому что джессика касается их своими. тэён целует в ответ, зажмуриваясь крепко-крепко. ей страшно, но. это (немного мокро и непривычно) _приятно_.

они дебютируют через год в августе. джессика поцелует тэён снова, пока никто не видит, и тэён расплачется и скажет:

— спасибо, _мне больше не грустно_.

слёзы на её губах будут горячими и как море.

джессика запомнит это на всю жизнь, а.

(пока что) джессике семнадцать—

и она наконец-то понимает, что такое счастье.

 

джессике девятнадцать.

она вспоминает то, о чём думала восемь лет назад: весь мир против тебя. весь мир. её начали ненавидеть ещё до того, как они впервые выступили как группа. просто потому, что она общалась с _их_ оппами из super junior и—

джессика же ледяная принцесса.

это всего лишь никнэйм, но. его воспринимают слишком серьёзно. _лёд_ для того, чтобы защищать девочек и не более того. сонкю говорит: у людей с холодными руками тёплое сердце. джессика ей верит, но.

ненависти всё больше и больше, чаще необоснованной. джессика старается делать всё лучше (как раньше, как никогда не переставала) и терпит.

тэён обнимает её и почему-то кажется такой большой, хотя у них разница в росте три сантиметра и она так и осталась тонко хрупкой. тэён _обнимает_.

(она единственная, кто называет её _суён_ , когда никто не видит и не слышит)

джессика не нравится миру, но она нравится кому-то ещё.

 

(джессике двадцать.

тэён говорит: _цвети_. и если любовь — это цветы, то её сердце — сад.

тэён повторяет: _цвети_ , и расстёгивает пуговицы на её блузке.

джессика цветёт всю ночь. света тэён ей хватает на целый год, но)

 

джессике двадцать один.

и это год, когда что-то идёт не так. джессика не понимает, почему всё в её руках разваливается, хотя чего. мама называет это _взрослением_.

тэён поворачивается к ней спиной.

они больше не слушают музыку вместе.

у них нет ничего общего, у них нет этого _вместе_.

джессика упускает момент — и вернуть всё обратно не получается.

она не нравится миру, она не нравится единственному человеку, который был ей дорог. джессика улыбается, потому что она решила _надо жить позитивно_. джессика улыбается, даже когда в ней всё болит.

она показывает миру: я всё равно могу. смотри, _я могу_.

(музыка в наушниках тэён остаётся прежней. _я хочу танцевать с кем-то, кто меня любит_ , но тэён не танцует. и не говорит, почему.

джессика улыбается, когда плачет, потому что. _нет_ , я не могу, я не могу)

 

джессике двадцать два.

тэкён говорит: ты мне нравишься.

джессика отвечает: _ты мне тоже_ , но я никогда тебя не полюблю.

тэкён вздыхает и молча её обнимает. не слишком крепко, чтобы не сломать то, что в ней начало ломаться ещё год назад. просто он слышал, _чья_ песня стоит у неё на звонке. я настолько очевидна? _да_. тэкён может сказать, что они обе дуры, но не скажет. он будет ей другом и после. ещё много лет.

даже когда ей никто не будет верить.

— купи себе машину, оппа, а. мне надоело возить тебя на свидания.

— когда я её куплю, я буду возить на них _тебя_.

— буду ждать.

(не забывай, не стирай)

(я тебя)

(ты слышишь?)

 

джессике почти двадцать четыре.

и она просто пытается быть собой, она не сдаётся.

(тэён говорит с ней снова, но только о работе. другого джессика от неё не просит. её жизнь _как тэён_ до того, как она улыбнулась ей в первый раз—

как серое облако)

 

джессике двадцать пять.

за один день всё, что она строила годами, разваливается у неё на глазах.

рядом с ней никого нет. и её самой теперь тоже.

сучжон, больше не _сучжонни_ , потому что выше и сильнее (духом), ничем не может ей помочь. ты плачешь, а я могу только смотреть на твои слёзы.

джессика шепчет _спасибо, что ты всё ещё здесь_. от этого сучжон превращается в сучжонни, берёт её за руку, как когда-то, крепко сжимает и обещает: всё будет лучше. ты справишься, потому что ты джессика, ты _суён_.

мы справимся, потому что это мы.

о джессике говорят: _та_ , которая разрушила _всё_. никто не думает о том, что это всё (они все) тоже было частью её самой. 

джессике скоро двадцать шесть, и она думает об одном:

если я не смогу, значит, я никогда не могла.

 

джессике двадцать семь.

у неё уходит полтора года, чтобы (вос)создать свою жизнь с нуля. она учится всему заново, учится всему, что не понимала раньше. на её стороне никого нет, но она справляется, потому что она джессика. и она улыбается, потому что она любит жизнь, она любит _жить_. и—

голова тэён на коленках джессики. она пропускает пальцы сквозь её волосы. снова короткие и теперь убитые краской, но. они на ощупь такие же, какими джессика их помнит. и на лице тэён появляется от её прикосновений та самая кривая улыбка. сердце джессики всё также бешено заходится, когда она её видит. они слушают музыку с плеера тэён. ему уже двенадцать лет, и он исправно работает. и песни в нём так и не изменились.

тэён шепчет: я хочу _петь_ с кем-то, кто меня любит.

джессике двадцать семь.

и она счастлива.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eH3giaIzONA (я хочу танцевать с кем-то, кто меня любит)  
> 2 — http://vk.com/video-24388422_164475302?list=d851f1d467265807b3 (я тебя. ты слышишь?)


End file.
